zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Blood Keel
Lord Captain Blood Keel is a character in Zoids Saga. He is one of the antagonists and Athle Arcadia's main rival. He later served as a protagonist in Zoids Saga III: Fuzors. Overview Zoids Saga Blood is known as the leader of the "Emperor's Four Phantom Knights," a group that sought after Athle's family in an effort to retrieve the secrets of time-space fusion in order to rule the world. Blood is a excellent warrior, and battles Athle multiple times throughout the series, however in their climatic battle against Athle, Blood and his Knights were defeated and decided to pursue the Emperor after he fled. Zoids: Legacy In Zoids: Legacy, it was revealed that Blood was working with Gard Krueger, the second main antagonist, he is first fought along with Leviathe Kanon and Vega Obscura. And along with his Phantom Knights once more, but they were also defeated again by Athle and Zeru. Zoids Saga III: Fuzors In Saga III: Fuzors, Blood later served as a protagonist, this time, rather being rivals with Athle and Will, Blood later serves with Athle in order to thwart Emperos' plans of destroying the Arcadia Kingdom. Furthermore, Blood becomes a trusted ally of some of his former adversaries in all the Zoids Saga series. Blood joins Athle with his standard blue Geno Saurer, due to this reason, his Geno Hydra is stolen by Crown; one of Emperos' minions, along with a Victory Rex. Zoids Saga DS: Legend of Arcadia And again Blood returns to his life as a villain as same with the first Saga series, but when the Emperor flees through a black hole, Blood rejoins with Athle along with his Phantom Knights. If the player defeats the final boss, Blood eventually rescues Athle from being sucked through a wormhole, taking him instead, buying time for the party to escape; meaning he is no longer playable in post-game. If fighting the boss the second time and the other way around, Blood will still appear as part of the cutscene, and still unplayable. Personality Blood is very ambitious for the Emperor's will, but he also has his own ambitions to overthrow the Emperor and rule himself. In turn, he tends to look down on everyone, with the exception for Flam and the Emperor. Blood is shown to be a man with common sense, he sometimes say that is "obvious", and he does a good judgment derived from his attitude. In his own evil way, he can't stand the likes of Athle, whom he had fought for most of the plot. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Blood is shown piloting a blue Geno Saurer in the beginning of the game. Later on, he acquires the Geno Hydra, which he upgrades with the "Keel Armor" unit in Legacy. By Saga III: Fuzors, his Geno Hydra is able to fuse with Victory Rex, creating the Geno Hydra VF. He joins Athle's party with his standard blue Geno Saurer, because his Geno Hydra was stolen, along with the Victory Rex. Quotations *"Are you trying to use me?!" *"I like stabbing better than being stabbed in the back!" *"It's so obvious!" *"Hah! The party's over!" *''"Being dead was just so boring, so I decided to come back from Hell!"'' Relationships Blood has unique relationships with the following characters: [[Athle Arcadia|'Athle']]: Although Blood and Athle start out as bitter rivals, they would later team up in Saga III: Fuzors and Saga DS in order to defeat Opis and the Emperor. [[Emperor|'The Emperor']]: Blood shows that he is loyal to the Emperor, willing to obey his every command without question. However, he secretly plans to overthrow the Emperor. [[Flam Vogel|'Flam']]: Flam is a close friend of Blood's. She follows him everywhere, even after he joined Athle. Gale: Even though they don't interact too much, Blood and Gale are shown to have mutual respect towards another. [[Opis Kerone|'Opis']]: Blood both loathes, distrusts, and looks down at Opis, for he was aware that he would use his twisted experiments against the Emperor. Later, Blood betrays Opis. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Once fought against Athle as one of the Best Four of the Imperial Force. He was missing for a while but comes back at time-space fusion time. Currently works for Gard but apparently he has an ulterior motive." Trivia *In the English version of Zoids VS II (Zoids: Battle Legends), Blood's name is erroneously spelled as "Brad". *Blood is also addressed as "Lord Captain", which is the same title given to Cecil Harvey, the lead character from Final Fantasy IV. *As one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Blood represents the wood element of the Wu Xing. His first Zoid is a blue "dragon" (dinosaur) and the name Keel may refer to the wooden keel of a ship. Sort Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games Category:Reformed characters